


Звенья одной цепи

by madhatter_schwarz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, M/M, Romance, based on a Cloud Atlas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_schwarz/pseuds/madhatter_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы не хозяева собственной жизни. Мы связаны с другими прошлым и настоящим. И каждый проступок, как и каждое доброе дело, рождают новое будущее.» (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звенья одной цепи

***  
Дверь открывается так быстро, словно по ту сторону только и ждали, когда он постучит. Высокий сухопарый старик с пышными седыми бакенбардами смеряет его надменным взглядом и уточняет:  
\- Мистер Роджерс?  
Стивен кивает, словно сам не уверен в собственном имени, и переступает порог.  
Он видит краем глаза, как неодобрительно качает головой дворецкий, - конечно, ему не привыкать к такой роскоши! - но не может скрыть удивления и восхищения во взгляде. Внутри все так и дышит строгостью и благородством - каждая дощечка паркета, каждая складка портьер на окнах. Здесь нет вычурной позолоты в подсвечниках на стенах и завитушек в картинных рамах, но отчего-то дом выглядит королевским дворцом. И становится сразу стыдно и за комья грязи на ботинках, и за выцветший старый плащ, и даже за себя самого, такого тощего и несуразного. Но несмотря на это, хочется сейчас же зарисовать, как свет столь редкого в Лондоне солнца проникает сквозь витражное окно в холл, но он слышит шаги на лестнице и оборачивается, не дожидаясь, пока его окликнут.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, - констатирует хозяин дома, разводя руки в приветственном жесте. - Рад, что вы откликнулись на мое предложение.   
\- Для меня это честь. - Стивен склоняет голову, в волнении сжимая руки так, что папка с набросками грозит измяться. Неизвестно, чем он привлек этого господина, но ему кажется очень важным не разочаровать его в своем искусстве.   
Капитан Джеймс Барнс хорош собой, высок и статен, являет собой идеальный образ британского офицера. Он слегка прихрамывает, опираясь на изящную, но простую в исполнении трость, и не возникает и тени сомнений, что этот человек не отсиживался в штабе. Роджерс смотрит на него снизу вверх и думает, что, наверное, его старший брат, которого он не видел вот уже четыре года, с начала войны, выглядит также благородно, хоть Роджерсы далеко не из знатных. Недавно они с матерью получили письмо от Джона, где он пишет, что ему дали звание капитана, и он вернется домой совсем скоро. Капитан Роджерс. Звучит неплохо, а?  
\- Мистер Роджерс, могу поспорить, что вы не знаете наверняка, зачем я вас пригласил. - Капитан Барнс, по-военному заложив руки за спину, меряет четкими шагами холл.  
\- Могу лишь догадываться.  
\- Я видел вас на выступлении одной из приезжих цирковых трупп. Вы рисовали портреты с повязкой на глазах, ориентируясь только наощупь. - В голосе капитана нет ни капли укора, только интерес, и Стивен решает не отрицать очевидного.  
\- Это было придумано для потехи публики, сэр. В действительности я не слепец, хотя и могу рисовать, доверяя только прикосновениям. Порой так даже легче проследить линии, нежели глазами. - Художник вдруг спохватывается и снова склоняет голову. - Прошу простить, если я ввел вас в заблуждение этим представлением.  
Капитан Барнс молчит и, прищурившись, смотрит куда-то мимо Стивена. Он словно размышляет о чем-то и, придя к какому-то решению, сам себе кивает. Его холодные светлые глаза чуть темнеют, становясь теплее.  
\- Я ценю вашу честность и отвечу вам так же честно. Меня впечатлил ваш талант, мистер Роджерс, я готов сделать вам заказ и очень надеюсь, что вы с ним справитесь.  
Задержав дыхание, Стивен благодарно кивает. Он не перебивает, только в голове бьется нескончаемым "пожалуйста" надежда, что его черная полоса закончилась. Он готов ко всему, готов рисовать днями и ночами, стараться, экспериментировать, что угодно, лишь бы уцепиться за этот шанс вылезти из ямы нищеты.  
\- Пройдемте со мной, пожалуйста, - вновь после некоторой паузы говорит Барнс и указывает на лестницу. Роджерс идет, стараясь не слишком засматриваться на окружающую обстановку, и не может ни о чем думать. Наконец, они доходят до комнаты, оказавшейся кабинетом, где в кресле у окна, читая книгу, сидит рыжеволосая женщина. Она сидит боком, поэтому Стивену виден только ее профиль, очерченный приглушенным занавесками светом профиль, тени от опущенных ресниц, полные губы и изящную шею, открытую собранными на затылке волосами. При всей хрупкости образа, в том, как она повернула голову на звук шагов, каким взглядом глянула на вошедших, чувствовалась неутомимая энергия и сила, и Стивен, завороженный этими метаморфозами, едва не пропускает то, что говорит ему Барнс.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, познакомьтесь, это моя жена Натали. - Капитан подает ей руку, и она встает рядом, улыбнувшись. - Я прошу вас нарисовать ее портрет.  
\- Рада знакомству, мистер Роджерс. - Рядом с мужем Натали кажется совсем миниатюрной, нежной, и Стивен даже усомнился в том впечатлении, которое она произвела на него при первом взгляде. - В этом году у нас первый юбилей совместной жизни, пять лет, и Джеймс настаивает на портрете.  
Только вбитые с детства правила приличия заставляют художника ответить на приветствие. Его мысли уже далеки от норм вежливости, он смотрит на эту невероятную женщину, у которой улыбка полна нежности, а взгляд отливает металлом, и думает о том, что, если он сможет ее нарисовать, ее портрет станет его лучшей работой.

***  
Она смотрит в зеркало, проводя гребнем по седым волосам, где нет-нет еще мелькнет былая медь, и о чем-то вздыхает. Ей уже тяжело одной в этом доме, он слишком большой для нее, слишком пустой, и она потихоньку распродает свои вещи, драгоценности, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь в провинцию доживать свой век. Она еще не решила, куда именно, но денег от продажи дома и драгоценностей должно хватить ей на недолгую старость. Ей не жалко расставаться с безделушками и тряпками, все это отслужило ей хорошую службу, и послужит кому-то еще. Она оставляет при себе только книги и фотографии, лучшее напоминание о прошедшей жизни. И свой портрет. Нескромно, да, но она не в силах от него отказаться, слишком крепкими нитями полвека назад она оказалась к нему привязана.  
Она заходит в кабинет закрыть окно, слишком чувствительным стало тело к сквознякам, в избытке гуляющим по дому. И замечает неладное только на обратном пути, когда глаз цепляется на слишком светлое пятно на стене там, где раньше висела тяжелая рама. Рама осталась, но на месте портрета - только серый задник в лохмотьях разрезанного холста, где углем наскоро нацарапано:  
"Меня зовут Джим."

Инспектор Стивенс, прибывающий по ее звонку, высок, статен и хорош собой. Он совсем не похож на Джеймса, но она все равно о нем вспоминает. О нем и о том художнике, который на Стивенса тоже ни капли не похож, но, кажется, будто смотрел этими же самыми голубыми глазами.   
\- Миссис Барнс, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы найти его. - Светловолосый красавец похож на породистую гончую, энергия в нем клокочет с каждым вздохом, он готов сорваться по следу в любую секунду, и Натали благосклонно кивает. Она не льет слезы и не умоляет, говорит без всякого выражения, и в пустом старческом голосе еще отдает эхом прежняя сила.  
\- Я прошу вас, инспектор. Эта картина мне очень дорога.  
Стивенс салютует ей на прощание. Натали улыбается.

***  
Он думал, что готов ко всему, но все равно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда натыкается взглядом на пустые лица. Он же врач, в конце концов, ученый, но долгое время не может заставить себя войти в общую комнату, где вот уже много лет коротают дни люди без единого проблеска разума во взгляде.   
"Это тебе не эксперименты на мышах," - думает Баки и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем повернуть старую дверную ручку.  
Как ни странно, первое, что бросается в глаза - отсутствие посетителей. Старики, заболевшие еще молодыми, уже ничего не значат для своих родных, их не навещают и не приносят апельсины, чтобы они быстрее поправились. Надежды уже давно нет, но... Но. Баки горько усмехается и передергивает плечом.  
\- Здравствуйте. Я доктор Барнс, - говорит он смотрящей в пустоту женщине с болезненно застывшей гримасой на лице. - Вы не против, если я осмотрю вас?  
Санитары, в полглаза присматривающие за пациентами, снисходительно хмыкают - новенький, что с него взять? - и возвращаются к игре в карты. Барнс старательно гонит мысли о них прочь.   
Осмотр пациентки ничего нового, помимо того, что записано в ее карте, не дает, но Баки все равно делает свои собственные пометки в блокноте. Он дописывает уже последнее предложение, когда слышит негромкий мужской голос, никак не могущий принадлежать никому из его пациентов.  
\- ... она просила так, словно приказывала, и не исполнить этот приказ было смерти подобно. Она сказала только "Эта картина мне очень дорога", а я уже готов был обыскать весь Лондон..."  
От звука шагов мужчина ни капли не сбивается и замолкает только тогда, когда дочитывает абзац.  
\- Доктор Барнс. - Баки протягивает руку, и мужчина, высокий голубоглазый блондин, энергично ее пожимает.  
\- Стив Роджерс. Прямо как в книге.  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Барнс. Прямо как в книге. - Он указывает на книгу у себя в руках. - История о похищенной картине, портрете известной лондонской красавицы Натали Барнс.   
\- Никогда не слышал об этой истории.  
\- Малоизвестный автор, стиль старомоден, но деду всегда нравилась эта книга.  
Баки облегченно выдыхает и даже улыбается. Деду всегда нравилась эта книга, и неважно, что он уже явно ничего не соображает, сидя в своем кресле с судорожно скрюченными руками и перекошенным лицом.  
Отвлекаясь от разговора, Барнс бегло просматривает записи в карточке мистера Роджерса и упрямо проводит собственный осмотр. Все это время Стив стоит за его спиной, и Баки под его взглядом и легко, и тяжело одновременно.  
-Что скажете?  
\- Боюсь, все, что я могу сказать, уже записано вот здесь. - Баки стучит пальцем по медицинским записям. - Но я здесь не для того, чтобы мерить им давление каждое утро.   
"Я буду пытаться" остается невысказанным и повисает в воздухе. Стив благодарно кивает, и Баки кажется, что в своем стремлении он теперь не один.

***  
\- Роджерс, ты охренел, - безапелляционно заявляет Сэм, врываясь в палату. И сразу сбавляет тон, глядя, как Стив что-то энергично набирает на лаптопе. - Только не говори мне... Нет, лучше молчи..  
\- Так молчать или говорить? - Роджерс пару секунд смотрит на свою тонкую, опутанную трубками капельницы, руку и снова стучит по клавишам. - Сэм, ты же понимаешь, что это не совпадение? Им есть, что скрывать.  
\- Вот именно, это не совпадение. - Уилсон выдыхает, садится на край кровати и говорит максимально спокойно. - Стив, я понимаю, шок, возможно, до тебя еще не дошел весь масштаб ситуации, но твою машину пару часов назад столкнули с моста. Тебя пытались убить, ты разве не понимаешь?  
\- Сэм, Сэээм! Это ты не понимаешь! Они пытались меня убрать и попытаются снова, но это только убеждает меня в том, что они что-то скрывают. Это значит, что я для них опасен.  
\- Когда тебя укоротят на голову, проку от твоей правды не будет ни на грамм.  
Журналист замирает и всматривается в глаза друга таким долгим взглядом, что становится ясно - его не переубедить.  
\- Ошибаешься, Сэм. Это письмо появилось сейчас неслучайно.  
\- А тебе не интересно вообще, кто это такой умный, решил подставить тебя под пули?  
Стив смеется, звонко и долго, что совсем не вяжется с его бледностью и кругами под глазами.  
\- Я думаю, пули будут еще впереди, но мне абсолютно все равно, кто это писал, пока то, что написано в письме, соответствует действительности.  
Сэм молчит, и в его молчании отчетливо чувствуется негодование. Неизвестный доброжелатель нашел к кому обратиться со своей сенсацией, таких принципиальных правдорубов, как Роджерс, еще поискать. Но и Уилсон не готов просто стоять и смотреть, как ребята из "Вектора" ведут на него методичную охоту.  
\- Ладно. Окей. - Сэм поднимает руки, словно расписываясь в своей беспомощности переубедить этого тощего любителя тайн. - Но тебе нужен телохранитель.  
\- Хорошо. Как скажешь.  
\- Ты не понял. - Уже повернув дверную ручку, Сэм напоследок оборачивается. - Тебе нужен телохранитель, и я сам его тебе найду.  
Стив со вздохом откидывается на подушки.

"... в свете такого радостного и долгожданного события, как презентация фармкорпорацией "Вектор" нового препарата, помогающего при лечении целого спектра тяжелых неврологических заболеваний, меня бросает в дрожь от мысли, насколько сильны и долговечны жернова большого бизнеса и алчность людей, готовых зарабатывать на чужом горе. Мой друг, доктор Барнс, рассказал бы вам более подробно о технологии действия, но, думаю, что и я смогу донести до вас основную мысль - эту разработку он хотел уничтожить сразу же, как только клинически определились ее побочные действия..."  
\- Господи, ну кто там еще?..   
Стив раздраженно поднимается с пола, где разбирал старые газетные вырезки и в который раз перечитывал то самое анонимное письмо, и идет открывать дверь. В свете объявленной на него охоты он ведет себя совершенно беспечно и даже мысли не допускает, что это может быть кто-то, кроме соседки, собравшейся попросить у него соль.  
На пороге, как ни странно, оказалась совсем не соседка, а Сэм в сопровождении какого-то высокого мрачного типа в надвинутой на глаза кепке. Тип выглядит не самым приветливым человеком, но Стив, верный правилам хорошего тона, говорит "Добрый вечер!", несмотря на то, что оба гостя совершенно бесцеремонно уже вошли в квартиру.  
\- Стив, это Джеймс. Он будет тебя охранять, пока ты не бросишь это дело с "Вектором", - тоном "удивляюсь, как ты вообще еще жив" говорит Сэм, непримиримо сложив руки на груди и всем своим видом отсекая возможные возражения. - Он один из лучших снайперов, и уж кто способен вытащить тебя из этой передряги, то только он.  
\- Он будет следить за мной в прицел винтовки?  
\- Да, - вместо Сэма отвечает Джеймс, и Стив вдруг видит в его светлых глазах огонь далекой войны, которую он прошел. - Но стрелять буду не в вас.   
\- Спасибо, успокоили.

Когда Сэм ушел, ему вдогонку полетело смс.  
"Меня не сильно прельщает круглосуточно иметь за спиной контуженного снайпера с винтовкой!"  
"Успокойся, он так пошутил. Не будет он ни с какой винтовкой."  
"Правда?"  
"Правда. Он просто станет твоей тенью и вытащит тебя из этой задницы."

***  
Джеймс слышит щелчок взводимого курка, когда, казалось, в таком гомоне мало что можно расслышать. Он оборачивается, и глаза мгновенно находят высокую фигуру: прямая спина, вздернутый подбородок и пистолет как продолжение руки, направленный в лицо светловолосой девочки лет шести.   
Джеймс разворачивается и идет туда. От увиденного выражение его лица не изменилось ни на секунду, дыхание ровное, шаг по-военному четок и размерен, когда он переступает через тела или обходит арестованных, он не спешит. Ему нельзя спешить.  
Когда он кладет ладонь на ствол беретты, дрожь в руках не видна только из-за перчаток.  
\- Нечисто работаешь, Стив. Она может быть талантом.  
Напарник переводит на него взгляд и медленно опускает пистолет. На секунду Джеймсу кажется, что Стив мыслями пребывал очень далеко отсюда, но скоро взгляд становится привычно внимательным и сосредоточенным. Джеймс решает, что ему действительно показалось.  
\- Ты прав, - хрипловато подтверждает Роджерс и зачем-то отступает на шаг назад. - Ее нужно отдать на тестирование.  
Мысленно Джеймс облегченно вздыхает, но расслабляться рано. Отдать ее на тестирование значит облечь ее либо на пожизненный тотальный контроль, либо на смерть, если она не окажется талантом. Пару секунд он раздумывает, насколько странным будет выглядеть, если он вызовется сам отвезти ее в Центр, но отбрасывает эту идею. Слишком странно.  
Мимо проходят группы арестованных под прицелом оперативников, среди них - женщины, старики и дети разных возрастов. Светловолосую женщину, придерживающую окровавленную тряпку у плеча, девочка провожает взглядом, в ответ женщина едва заметно качает головой и отворачивается. Ее дочь очень по-взрослому сжимает губы.  
Барнс видит это и сильнее натягивает капюшон.  
Он так и не находит способ увезти отсюда ребенка, и повисшее молчание стало бы слишком подозрительным, но Джеймс снова слышит характерный щелчок и безошибочно поворачивается в нужную сторону. Он слышит выстрел за секунду до того, как метка Сопротивления проступает на руке одного из оперативников, и ловит его взгляд - взгляд человека, который сейчас умрет. И клерик Барнс знает, что так и будет, а еще он знает, что вместе с этим человеком умрет и его друг.  
Друг. Тетра не дает ему права так его называть, зато звание эмоционального преступника позволяет и не такое.  
За мгновение до, он дергает напарника себе за спину, и металлический жар взрывается в животе фейерверком боли.

Он приходит в себя спустя два дня. Его окружают стерильно белые стены госпиталя, и этот цвет режет глаза. Он чувствует себя абсолютно здоровым, но живот все равно перетягивает тугая повязка. Впрочем, и ее не будет через пару дней. Медики Тетры не сидят без дела и раз за разом вытаскивают клериков с того света, даже не спрашивая их на то согласия.  
В комнату заходит врач, такой же стерильно белый, как и все окружающее, и безликий. Он проводит осмотр, задает какие-то уточняющие вопросы и в конце концов кивает сам себе, делая пометку о выписке.  
Джеймс одевается сосредоточенно и медленно, его черная одежда разрывает белую герметичность палаты, и ему это нравится.  
Покидая больничный корпус, он думает о том, как может быть интерпретирован его поступок и сможет ли он, в случае вопросов, логически и безэмоционально обосновать, почему закрыл собой напарника вместо того, чтобы стрелять в отступника. Тетра не предполагает таких самопожертвований, ибо готовность умереть за другого - это эмоции, чувства, это слабость. Джеймс слаб вот уже несколько лет.   
Меньше всего он хочет сейчас видеть Стива, ему достаточно просто знать, что он жив, и конечно, натыкается прямо на него. Он плохо помнит произошедшее, только какими-то всполохами боли и обрывками приказов и выстрелов, он не готов сейчас отвечать на вопросы и не готов скрывать облегчение при виде живого друга.   
Но у него нет выбора. Стив, в отличие от него самого, силен в своей холодности и отрешенности, как и полагается воинам Тетры, и для него поступок Джеймса - один большой повод для подозрений.  
Роджерс смотрит на него молча, слишком долго, чтобы сформулировать приветствие. Барнс не сразу понимает. Прежде холодные и внимательные, глаза напарника затоплены черными расширившимися зрачками так, что не увидеть цвет радужки.   
\- Как ты? - хрипло спрашивает Стив, и это совсем не тот вопрос, к которому готовился Джеймс.  
-Все в порядке. Спасибо за беспокойство. - Злая ирония: здесь уже давно никто не испытывает беспокойство или благодарность, но вежливая фраза прошлого, давно ставшая лишь формальностью, из числа той правды, в которой клерик Барнс может признаться.  
Стив поднимает руку и касается кончиками пальцев гладко выбритой щеки, так, словно не верит, что все действительно в порядке, что он и вправду жив. Джеймс каменеет, когда видит облегчение на его лице.   
Облегчение, которое не прописано в Уставе.  
Облегчение, которое запрещено законом.  
Он не верит ни глазам, ни прикосновениям, а Стив не отнимает руки и смотрит долго, почти жадно, словно не может насмотреться, и Джеймсу отчетливо кажется, что напарник и сам не понимает, что с ним происходит.  
Зато он - понимает.  
Страх - вечный двигатель жизни, он накатывает, как волна, обнажая холодные и острые опасения. Не за себя, но за Стива, и он в тысячу раз сильнее, чем боязнь за собственную жизнь.  
Он хватает Роджерса за запястье, где пульс бьется в непозволительно быстром ритме, и пальцы на его коже мгновенно леденеют, с губ срывается судорожный рваный вздох. Эмоциональное преступление паникой рушит все запреты, Стив осознает это и бросает быстрый взгляд на кобуру напарника, ждет, когда он достанет беретту и казнит его по всем законам этой чертовой Системы.  
Он толкает в ближайшую уборную и щелкает за собой замком. Стив бледен так, что сливается цветом со стенами, а Барнс открывает холодную воду и прикладывает мокрую ладонь ко лбу друга. За эти годы он привык себя контролировать, его лицо по-прежнему бесстрастно, но его действия настолько противоречат этой маске, что Роджерс хватает его за отвороты форменного плаща, не заботясь о том, как дрожат его руки.  
\- Почему ты?.. Почему ты мне помогаешь?.. - сквозь болезненные вздохи спрашивает он и прижимается крепче лбом к ладони.  
Барнс чувствует, как идет трещинами и осыпается его отрешенность, его тщательно отрепетированная холодность, и понимает, что выбора нет. Его никогда и не было.  
\- Потому что ты мой друг.

 

***  
Он закрывает глаза и пытается отдышаться. В темноте пляшут искры и фейерверки, разодранный бок полыхает болью, одежда промокла от крови и липнет к телу. Он безнадежно роется в сумке, хотя знает, что все его запасы медикаментов уже давно подошли к концу. Сквозь стук крови в ушах он силится расслышать приближение тварей, но он слышит только гул и собственное, слишком громкое дыхание.   
Чертыхаясь, он щелкает затвором и осторожно выглядывает из своего укрытия. На первый взгляд - ни одной живой души, но он уверен, что твари затаились. Короткая передышка грозит обернуться вечной - он потерял достаточно крови, чтобы скоро сдохнуть здесь, не дожидаясь, пока его растерзают жители нынешних Городов.  
Но и повернуть назад он не может. Слишком далеко зашел.  
Под тяжелым ботинком предательски хрустит битое стекло, но на этот звук никто не реагирует. Он сверяется с картой, пытаясь сообразить, как сильно отклонился от маршрута. Получается прилично, но он тут же его корректирует, судорожно чертя огрызком карандаша. Теперь бы только добраться. Придется идти через старые кварталы, а там слишком много зданий, где могут обитать гриндеры.   
Пресловутое сталкерское чутье сигнализирует изо всех сил, что пора убираться. Тишина становится слишком плотной, сгущается, как грозовые тучи, и он, вздохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, срывается с места. В эту же секунду он слышит скрежет когтей по ржавому металлу.  
Повернувшись, он отстреливает одного, но видит еще троих, и теперь уже не отвлекается и петляет, как кролик, по переулкам из полуразвалившихся зданий. Они цепляются за старые арматуры и проемы окон, чтобы быть выше и не терять его из поля зрения. Чертовы ублюдки еще сохранили способность мыслить, пусть и для того, чтобы загонять жертву. Он забегает за очередной угол и пытается прицелиться, но сквозь черные точки перед глазами он едва видит грязно-серые силуэты, и поливает их очередью, не особо заботясь о сохранности боеприпасов.   
Один из них падает, второго он задел, но это ему не мешает по-прежнему приближаться с чудовищной скоростью, лишь чуть отстав от своего собрата. Он делает еще один рывок, но тут же летит вниз, ссаживая кожу на небритой щеке, под тяжестью мутировавшего тела. Бьет бесполезным прикладом, пытаясь вырваться, но для гриндеров это все равно что укус комара. Он видит безобразные клыки в разверзшейся пасти и очень надеется, что умрет сразу.  
Звук выстрелов сопровождает его смерть, и уродливая морда отпечатывается на обратной стороне век.

Придавившая его тяжесть исчезает, и он никак не может сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы упереться им прямо в дуло винтовки. Заходящее солнце очерчивает высокую фигуру, но деталей не разобрать. Человек чуть склоняет голову к плечу. В этом простом движении угадывается удивление - похоже, он не думал, что от жертвы гриндера осталось еще что-то живое.  
О, блеск. Он не умер в пасти твари, чтобы быть застреленным. Обидно, но, возможно, не так болезненно. Боль в боку становится все острее, но ощущается это как сквозь холодную вату - потеря крови дает о себе знать.  
\- Прости, друг, у меня все равно ничего не осталось, - он с трудом размыкает губы и говорит почти неразборчиво, но ему в принципе плевать, услышат ли его. Он сам был бы разочарован на его месте - спас, пристрелил, а поживиться нечем, ни еды, ни медикаментов, ни оружия.   
Неизвестный делает шаг вперед и ведет рукой в сторону, чтобы дуло винтовки чуть отвернуло его куртку. На внутренней стороне, заляпанный кровью и ржавчиной, тускло отражает солнце бесполезный капитанский значок из позабытого прошлого.  
Пауза затягивается, и он чувствует раздражение: да когда уже пристрелит, черт возьми? Да еще и с винтовкой. Какой идиот ходит в Город с винтовкой? Гребанный снайпер.  
Наконец, тень склоняется над ним, он слышит что-то вроде "эх, капитан, капитан.." и видит в вырезе ворота солдатский жетон, а потом боль уходит вместе с сознанием.

Да что ж у него никак не получается сегодня умереть?   
Он приходит в себя на том же месте глубокой ночью, и удивительно, что гриндеры еще не пришли на запах крови. Вполне ожидаемо его сумка оказалась выпотрошена, а ее небогатое содержимое кануло в лету. Ценного там было немного, но главное - карта - было в единственном экземпляре. Придется полагаться на память, а она подсказывала, что он недалеко от своего схрона. Добраться бы туда.  
В таком состоянии двигаться не то что быстро, а в принципе, очень сложно, но страх гонит лучше гончих. Он пытается откалибровать горизонт и держится за ближайшую стену, представляя, что он сделает с этой гнидой, когда они снова встретятся.   
А они обязательно встретятся, уж он постарается.

Для такого крупного человека он двигается очень тихо, и дело не только в проросшей сквозь остатки асфальта траве. Он знает цену звукам в мертвом городе и двигается так, что кажется, даже одежда шуршит максимально тихо. Оружие в руках добавляет уверенности, пара дней, которые он потерял, приходя в себя в убежище, стоили того - он вполне себе жив и не сбился с маршрута. Рана на боку, конечно, выглядит и ощущается не очень, но пасует перед ударными дозами анальгетиков, и он уже не обращает на это внимания.   
Он заметил, что, чем дальше в Город, тем больше гриндеров, а не другой мутировавшей живности. Вероятно, бывшие люди и тут навели свои порядки. Как относиться к этому наблюдению, он еще не решил.   
Конечно, не обходится без сюрпризов в виде кошаков - так он их называет, крупно подозревая, что эти твари развились из обычных домашних кошек. Вымахав до размеров крупных кошачьих, они покрыты костяным наростом по всему телу, что делает стрельбу по ним достаточно проблематичной. И яд. Яд, пожалуй, самое неприятное при встрече с этими представителями современной фауны.   
Ладно, окей, может, это и не кошки.  
Он слышит утробное рычание, еще даже не завернув за угол. Удобнее перехватывает автомат. С его точки обзора видно, как тварь приближается к чему-то (а скорее всего, к кому-то), лениво-крадущейся походкой почти победителя. Почти - потому что иначе она бы уже давно бросилась на жертву.   
Слышатся пустые щелчки и какой-то шорох. Кошак чуть припадает на лапы, явно готовясь к последнему прыжку.  
...вдруг неуклюже заваливаясь вперед и вбок, и это явно не заслуга его автомата.  
Он ловит взгляд поверх окровавленной туши и чертыхается.   
Про себя он называет его Солдатом из-за жетона на шее, и совсем не на такую встречу он надеялся. Не надо быть медиком, чтобы понять, что нож, который попал между пластинами на шее, не поможет этому ублюдку выжить. Выглядит Солдат откровенно хреново, и рана на его разодранном бедре пенится кровью от яда.   
Под мутным взглядом он приближается и деловито обшаривает заляпанные кровью карманы и сумку, но ничего ценного не находит.  
\- И карту мою похерил, мудак, - цедит он сквозь зубы, выпрямляясь. Сухие губы изгибаются в слабой, но отчетливо насмешливой улыбке. Солдат ничего не говорит, даже когда ему на колени падает капсульный шприц.   
\- Меня зовут Родж, - неизвестно зачем говорит он. Наверное, надеется, что Солдат назовет свое имя и избавится от этого мысленного прозвища.  
\- Мне плевать на твое имя. - Солдат говорит тихо, сквозь сиплые вздохи и не отрывает взгляда от лица. На секунду кажется, что мутная пелена перед светлыми глазами рассеивается.  
\- Эй, повежливей с тем, кто вытаскивает тебя из задницы.   
\- Можешь засунуть свое благородство туда же.  
Он разворачивается, слыша влажный захлебывающийся кашель, но ему все равно. Может, немного жаль дозу сыворотки, которой у него и так немного, но сталкерское суеверие - всегда отдавать долги - сильнее. Еду за еду, оружие за оружие, жизнь за жизнь.   
Дышать становится легче.

В том, что Солдат решил благоразумно выжить, он убеждается через пару дней, когда натыкается на трупы нескольких гриндеров. Почему-то он уверен, что это его рук дело, свыкся, что их всего двое в Городе. Эта мысль кажется забавной и странным образом подстегивает его, заставляет искать его следы. Иногда находит - пустые гильзы и еще не стершиеся следы грязных ботинок. Они идут почти вровень, и это заставляет задуматься, что именно ищет Солдат. Впрочем, Родж сильно сомневается, что они ищут одно и то же. Скорее всего, Солдат - обычный наемный сталкер, ушедший в Город за остатками цивилизации, способными помочь нынешнему человечеству.   
Напрямую они больше не сталкиваются.  
Он доходит до своей цели, опоздав на три дня от назначенного срока. Срок был довольно смутным, просто временной отрезок, обозначенный им для себя, поэтому он не сильно парится. Учитывая его путь сюда и весь этот милый зоопарк, он считает, что еще неплохо справился.   
Нужный ему дом ничем не отличается от остальных - с выбитыми окнами и осыпающимися стенами. Жалкие остатки обстановки не дают представления о том, каким он был раньше, но даже сейчас видна приверженность прошлых хозяев к спартанскому аскетизму. Он плохо знает историю, но прекрасно понимает, что это было не от хорошей жизни - ни грамма индивидуальности, ни капли эмоций. Тогда это каралось смертью.  
\- А доктор был эмоциональным преступником, однако. - Его удивленный голос отбивается от холодных стен подвала, о существовании которого, если бы не знал, не догадался.   
Подвал выглядит как обычный рабочий кабинет, и здесь покойный доктор позволил себе развернуться. Побелевший от пыли ковер, письменный стол с изящными резными ножками, лампа в виде изогнутой кошки. Остается только гадать, где он смог все это достать в то время.   
Но Родж здесь не для созерцания дизайна, и он одергивает себя, отворачиваясь от потемневшего портрета красивой рыжеволосой женщины в тяжелой раме. Он аккуратной стопкой, чтобы не повредить ссохшиеся листы, складывает все бумаги, которые может найти. Не особо вчитываясь в содержимое - пусть спецы ЩИТа разбираются во всей этой макулатуре - он действует быстро и методично до тех пор, пока не слышит до дрожи характерный щелчок.  
Твою мать.

***  
Серое покрывало жесткое и совсем не греет, но это по большому счету неважно. Роджерс проводит по нему раскрытой ладонью и на секунду закрывает глаза. Затем он касается темного дерева тумбочки, сметая слой пыли, натыкается пальцами на собственную кобуру. Потом шероховатые безликие стены, проемы окон, от которых нещадно дует. Спинка стула, на котором висит его плащ.   
Стив, как прозревший слепец, не может остановиться, касаясь всего, что может достать, запомнить, привыкнуть. Джеймс, опираясь плечом на дверной косяк, молчит. Он помнит эту тактильную жажду - самое простое и самое сильное чувство, которого они были лишены. Оно ломает и выворачивает наизнанку. Если Стив покопается в памяти, он сможет вспомнить казалось бы случайные мимолетные касания - коснуться плечом, идя рядом, задержать, схватив за руку, когда достаточно слова. Тогда Джеймс не носил перчатки, потому в них не чувствовал даже собственный пистолет.   
Они уехали из Центра почти сразу, официальной целью значилась операция по ликвидации очага Сопротивления. Но чем дальше, тем отчетливее они понимали, что ищут Сопротивления отнюдь не для уничтожения. Стив, едва научившись чувствовать, увидев мир, который защищал всю свою жизнь, готов бороться. А Джеймс... Джеймс всегда идет за ним.   
\- Как это случилось? У тебя? - тихо спрашивает Стив, у него расширены зрачки и голос немного дрожит. Он крутит в руках найденный в ящике значок, похожий на букву Н, только с двумя горизонтальными перекладинами, и Барнс не может оторвать взгляда от движения сильных пальцев.  
\- Я не знаю, - после некоторой паузы говорит он, действительно не зная, как объяснить все это словами. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Стив почувствовал то же самое, ощутил разом все, что только заложено в человеческой природе, как и он когда-то. Иногда Джеймс думает, что это было к лучшему - этот гремящий водопад, от рыданий до смеха, от любви до ревности, от ненависти до жажды обладания, смел все преграды настолько, что первое время он действительно был бесчувственным. Опустошенным и до невозможности одиноким.  
\- Просто однажды что-то сломалось, - добавил он, видя, что напарник не сводит с него взгляда. - и обрушилось на меня. Я не знал, что делать, я даже не знал, как эти реакции проявляются со стороны, чтобы их контролировать.  
\- Как же ты справился? - Роджерс чуть склоняет голову к плечу, и его взгляд меняется. Джеймсу нравится наблюдать, как друг выбирается из этой скорлупы. Постепенно, не так как он сам - с головой в омут. Каждая новая эмоция, каждое чувство меняет его знакомое с детства лицо, и Джеймс любит иногда сыграть в эту игру "угадай, что он чувствует".  
Сейчас гадать не надо.   
\- Стив, ты не виноват. - Джеймсу невыносимо смотреть ему в глаза, в них можно захлебнуться от боли, и вместо этого он накрывает крутящие значок пальцы ладонью.  
\- Ты был один. Тебя могли казнить в любой момент и.. о господи. - Роджерс закрывает глаза, и его, кажется, начинает трясти. - это мог сделать я. Я мог выстрелить тебе в голову и ничего не почувствовать.  
Джеймс обхватывает его за плечи и слегка встряхивает.  
\- Стив, смотри на меня. Смотри на меня! Я живой, видишь? Я рядом. Ты же помнишь, мы всегда были с тобой вместе. Ничего не изменилось, слышишь? Я буду с тобой до конца.  
Так странно и легко - говорить подобное. Еще более странно понимать, что тебя за эти слова не расстреляют. По крайней мере сейчас.  
Роджерс не моргает и, кажется, даже не дышит. Несмотря ни на что, его взгляд остался таким же пытливым и внимательным, и на секунду Джеймсу становится неуютно под ним. Ровно до тех пор, пока друг не касается его щеки, как тогда, в коридоре. Он очерчивает резкую линию скулы, опускаясь к подбородку, и Барнс снова играет в свою игру и проигрывает сам себе. Он не знает, что заставляет глаза потемнеть - слишком много всего, и чем дольше он чувствует прикосновение, тем сложнее распутать собственные эмоции. На какой-то момент ему кажется, что эти чувства одни на двоих.   
\- Прости меня.  
Шепот едва ли громче дыхания разбивает застывшее время, Стив обхватывает ладонями его лицо и целует, целует так, словно пошел обратный отсчет до последней пули. Он благодарит и просит прощения, дает клятвы и преступает закон, боготворит и проклинает - без слов, которыми он так и не научился пока выражать то, что внутри - а Джеймс тонет в этом водовороте, захлебывается, и ему кажется, что на самом деле до этого момента он не чувствовал по-настоящему.  
Сейчас, когда горячее тело прижимает его к холодной стене, когда в суетливых движениях рук чувствуется голодная необходимость быть рядом, прикасаться, обладать, когда поцелуй горчит от вины - все, что он чувствовал все эти годы, кажется ему жалкой фальшивкой.   
Он позволяет все и даже больше, это больно, остро и горячо, но они оба измучены голодом и никак не могут насытиться, начувствоваться вдоволь, заполнить пустоту внутри. Принимает все - и боль, и жар, и рассыпанные пуговицы, и шершавую стену за спиной - и где-то на краю сознания думает, что хотел бы сейчас умереть. Чтобы последним воспоминанием - сдавленный хрип и дыхание на темнеющей коже.  
Он откидывает голову, путая дыхание в светлых волосах, и смеется так, как не позволял себе никогда.

Они стоят перед массивными серыми дверьми, по уставу заложив руки за спину. Как только Совет будет в сборе, двери откроются, и они выйдут в центр зала. Доложат об успешной ликвидации очага Сопротивления и предоставят разведданые о недавно сформировавшейся группировке талантов. Предоставят доказательства и выслушают стандартные фразы в ответ.  
На аудиенцию Совета клерикам так просто не попасть, но для этой цели на минус первом этаже Центра более сотни человек сейчас подвергаются допросам. У всех них где-то на теле горит метка Сопротивления, такая же, как у клериков Барнса и Роджерса.   
На этом настоял Стив. Он хотел отрезать себе все пути к отступлению, чтобы в нем признали отступника в случае провала. У обоих метки стоят на левом плече, и этот факт заполняет Джеймса каким-то ненормальным спокойствием в разы быстрее, чем все медитации ган-ката.   
Они сдали все оружие и прошли тест под прицелом десятка снайперов. Их шаги в тишине зала четкие и размеренные, спины ровные, пульс строго 65 ударов в минуту.   
Идеальные воины Тетраграмматона.

***  
\- Я же просил ко мне не подкрадываться!  
Стив подпрыгивает от неожиданности, и несколько листов из стопки в его руках мягко планируют на пол. Джеймс их подбирает.  
Как и говорил Сэм, он действительно стал его тенью, порой незаметной для него самого. Телохранитель не маячил перед глазами и не отпугивал потенциальных убийц большим пистолетом. Наоборот, он всегда был где-то рядом, казалось бы, один из толпы, но не сводящий пристального взгляда. Через некоторое время Стив научился чувствовать этот взгляд кожей и, после того, как Роджерса чуть не сбила машина, ощущение этого взгляда стало равноценно спокойствию.   
Несмотря на скептическое отношение ко всей этой затее, журналист не мог не признать, что, как минимум, однажды телохранитель его спас, и до сих пор оставалось неясным, был ли это просто невнимательный водитель или люди из Вектора. И отношения из раздражительных (в основном, со стороны Стива) плавно превратились в деловые.  
\- Отойди от окна, Стив.  
\- Я что, не могу уже выглянуть в окно? Может, я хочу посмотреть, что там происходит?  
\- Твое окно выходит на грязный закоулок с мусорными баками. Там происходит только увеличение количества мусорных пакетов.  
Уилсон настаивал на круглосуточной охране, поэтому после долгих уговоров с элементами шантажа ему удалось убедить друга поселить новоявленного охранника в своей гостиной. Он приехал с небольшой спортивной сумкой и оказался очень непритязательным соседом.   
\- Могу я называть тебя как-нибудь по-другому? Например, Джей?  
\- Нет.  
\- Джим?  
\- О боже, нет.   
\- Мне кажется, тебе подходит.  
\- Я буду звать тебя Стиви. Мне кажется, тебе подходит.  
\- Понял, проехали.   
Долгое время живший один, Роджерс привык к его присутствию на удивление быстро. Джеймс умел быть незаметным, и это журналиста полностью устраивало. Он не мог с точностью сказать, когда присутствие телохранителя перестало быть просто незаметным, а стало привычным и нормальным.   
Стив забирает листы и складывает их в должном порядке, а Джеймс садится прямо на пол и упирается затылком в диван. Телохранитель может молчать часами, и журналиста это устраивает в полной мере, потому что он может говорить столько же.  
\- Как ты думаешь, возможна ли жизнь без чувств? - тихо спрашивает Стив, и по его тону понятно, что он не слишком надеется на ответ. Собрался порассуждать на заданную тему, не более. - Ни любви, ни ненависти, ни ревности. Нет даже кратковременных эмоций. Ничего. Абсолютный ноль.  
Роджерсу нравится, как Джеймс слушает. Он редко вступает в разговор. Вполне вероятно, он вообще пропускает все это мимо ушей, но в его присутствии наговаривать материал на диктофон или проговаривать новые версии намного легче.   
\- Аноним пишет, что употребление этого препарата приведет именно к таким последствиям. Врач, создавший ее, собирался уничтожить разработку, но не успел.  
\- Это невозможно, - хрипло говорит снайпер, и Стив не сразу понимает, что именно невозможно. - Человечество без чувств обречено на вымирание.  
Довольно странно слышать подобное от всегда скупого на эмоции парня, который, кажется, всегда погружен в себя. Журналист дергает бровью в предвкушении оживленного диспута и сразу же принимает противоположную точку зрения.  
\- Почему? Разве не из-за чувств и эмоций порой совершаются ошибки, которые стоят потом не одной жизни?  
\- А разве не из-за чувств и эмоций порой совершаются поступки, которые спасают потом не одну жизнь?  
Джеймс смотрит снизу вверх, и Стив несколько мгновений пытается осознать его слова, хотя они в большей мере повторяют его собственные.   
\- Зачем мыслить так глобально? Ты охраняешь меня - несомненно, хороший поступок, - но лишь потому, что тебе за это заплатили. Никаких эмоций это не вызывает. Так что совершать хорошие поступки можно и без лишних сантиментов. - Журналист передергивает плечами, сам не слишком уверенный в своих словах, а возражающий из чувства противоречия. - По долгу службы, например.  
\- Когда ты увидишь военного, который направляет пистолет в лицо ребенка - по долгу службы, - ты со мной согласишься. - Телохранитель на секунду закрывает глаза и вздыхает, словно под закрытыми веками видит только что описанную им самим картину. - Даже если такое случится, люди снова научатся чувствовать. Или умрут.

Он сжимает дешевый мобильник так крепко, что, кажется, тонкий пластик вот-вот пойдет трещинами. Но это - единственное, что он себе позволяет, лицо не выдает ни единой эмоции, со стороны кажется, что он слушает список продуктов, которые нужно купить к ужину.  
\- Джеймс, мне надо от вас совсем немного. Все материалы мистера Роджерса по делу "Вектора" - и мы с вами больше никогда не увидимся. - Голос в трубке раздражительно учтивый, произношение искажается акцентом, но каким - не понять. - Я понимаю, вы на него больше не работаете, но, думаю, вы не откажете ему в этой последней услуге. Что скажете, Джеймс? Или, может, мне стоит называть вас Зимний Солдат?  
На щеках проступают желваки, он сжимает зубы так, что становится больно. Дурацкое прозвище, данное однополчанами на войне, а потом ставшее условным позывным для экспериментов, режет слух и накладывает одну реальность на другую - ту, где еще можно что-то изменить, и ту, где уже никого не спасти.  
В трубке слышатся шорохи приглушенные голоса, а затем четко и нечеловечески спокойно звучит голос Стива, словно не он сейчас говорит под дулом пистолета.  
\- Джеймс, я прошу тебя, не делай этого. Ничего им не отдавай, пожалуйста. - Звук удара и тихий вскрик, а Джеймс только и может, что беспомощно закрыть глаза. - Ты был прав, это он, Зола. Ты был прав, а я идиот, что поверил ему. Прости меня. Прости меня, Джеймс, и пожалуйста, ничего им не отдавай...  
\- Да-да, так жаль, что случилась эта ссора. - Снайпер практически наяву видит, как Зола качает головой в притворном сожалении. - Сделайте, как я прошу, и все закончится хорошо. 

***  
\- Мистер Роджерс, если вы этого не хотите, я не обижусь, правда.  
Баки сидит на корточках и снизу вверх смотрит на своего пациента. Мистер Роджерс улыбается, отчего его старческое лицо еще глубже прорезают морщины, и снисходительно смотрит на Барнса.  
\- Дорогой мой доктор Барнс, как я могу не хотеть вашего триумфа? Как я могу не хотеть, чтобы сотни тысяч людей обрели надежду?  
Баки улыбается и качает головой, поднимаясь.  
\- Просто дайте мне знать, если что-то будет не так.  
Стив, подпирающий плечом дверь в конференц-зал, усмехается и странно-привычным жестом поправляет на Баки галстук, в котором тому явно неуютно.  
\- Он прожужжал мне все уши, а ты предлагаешь ему отказаться от минуты славы?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы его воспринимали, как мартышку в цирке. Я все лишь отчитываюсь о ходе эксперимента.   
\- ... который уже дает свои результаты. - Улыбка пропадает с лица Стива, он смотрит серьезно и говорит тихо. - Бак, ты совершил невозможное, ты вернул этого старика к жизни. Люди должны об этом знать.  
Молодой врач выдыхает и протягивает руку. Роджерс молча ее пожимает и открывает перед ним дверь.

В полутьме конференц-зала пучок света направлен только на пожилого мужчину с блестящими от слез глазами. Он сжимает губы и комкает пальцами ткань брюк, прежде чем начать говорить. Барнс, стоящий рядом, едва может дышать. Это не его триумф, эксперимент еще не закончен и лекарство не доработано, но это победа человеческой воли к жизни. Баки чувствует себя так, словно прикоснулся к чуду, сам не имея к нему никакого отношения.   
Стив, наклонившись, тихо говорит несколько слов и берет деда за руку. Это простое движение придает старику необходимых сил, и он начинает говорить. Голос дрожит, шурша, как ссохшаяся пергаментная бумага. Он благодарит всех за поддержку, начиная от собственного внука и заканчивая персоналом больницы, его слова простые и понятные не оставляют равнодушными никого из слушателей, и Баки видит, как некоторые женщины пытаются сдержать слезы.  
\- ... я не знаю, как выразить словами то, что я чувствую. Доктор Барнс, я всегда буду молиться за вас.   
Его слова тонут в шквале аплодисментов. 

\- Доктор Барнс. Меня зовут Маргарет Картер, фармакологическая компания «Вектор». – Красивая шатенка приветливо улыбается, протягивая руку. Ее рукопожатие уверенное и сильное, хотя на вид она очень хрупкая. – Поздравляю вас с успешным докладом.  
\- Благодарю, мисс Картер. - Баки вежливо кивает. – Пока это только этап в нашем эксперименте, и я надеюсь, что дальнейшие доклады будут такими же обнадеживающими.  
\- Я в этом уверена. – Маргарет чуть прищуривается, и в ее подведенных глазах мелькает что-то хищное и темное. – Скажите, доктор Барнс, вы намерены продолжать разработку лекарства как независимый ученый? Не хотели бы вы, скажем, продолжить работу под эгидой «Вектора»? Наши химические лаборатории и возможности клинических испытаний куда шире, чем может предоставить вам госпиталь.  
\- Мне очень лестно ваше предложение, но я пока не думал об этом. – Джеймс на секунду отводит глаза, и это явный признак того, что он об этом думал и не раз. – Я хочу довести свою работу до конца, а уж потом думать о реализации этого лекарства.  
\- Просто имейте в виду, что мы очень заинтересованы в этом. – Девушка протягивает визитку, переводя взгляд куда-то за спину собеседнику. В этот момент ее улыбка меняет оттенок, становится мягче, женственнее и куда более заинтересованной. Стив хлопает доктора по плечу и улыбается. Баки представляет их друг другу и старается не думать о том, как Стив учтиво и слишком старомодно подносит ее руку к своим губам.

\- Почему ты не хочешь продать разработку какой-нибудь фармакологической компании?  
Стив сидит на краю стола, сложив руки на груди и чуть снисходительно глядя на друга. От многочасового стука печатной машинки у Баки уже болит голова, а этот вопрос добавляет еще порцию плохого настроения, потому что он знает, откуда ноги растут у такого интереса к будущему лекарству.  
\- Например, «Вектору»?  
\- «Вектору» или кому-нибудь другому. Они не отберут у тебя славу создателя, просто дадут более широкие возможности.  
\- Ты говоришь словами мисс Картер.  
\- Это очень убедительные слова.  
Барнс резко поднимает очки на лоб и трет переносицу, пытаясь силой мысли усмирить отбойные молотки, стучащие в собственных висках. Ему не нравится, каким стал друг, встречаясь с Маргарет, ему не нравится сама Маргарет и все эти разговоры, так или иначе сводящиеся к его экспериментальному лечению и злосчастной компании. Ему много что не нравится, и эта антипатия грозится вот-вот прорваться наружу ядовитыми словами и желчными упреками.  
\- Стив, я не боюсь потерять славу создателя этого лекарства. Пока меня все устраивает, и я ничего не хочу менять.  
Стив не врач и не ученый, и ему вряд ли получится доходчиво объяснить, почему он не хочет продавать разработки. Он не уверен в успехе. И пусть все медицинское сообщество ждет, когда же он объявит о результатах, которые, безусловно, будут положительными и произведут переворот в лечении, казалось бы, безнадежных больных, он не верит, что все будет так просто. Лечение мистера Роджерса позволило добиться главной цели и не выявило ни одного побочного эффекта. Казалось бы – идеальная панацея, но Барнс уверен, что ничего так просто не дается.   
\- Но почему? – настаивает Роджерс, и молоточки отбивают чаще. – Ты только представь, сколько денег тебе заплатят!  
\- Я не буду ничего продавать, пока сам не буду уверен в результате. – Он молчит, а потом добавляет, не слишком надеясь, что Стив его поймет. – Мне кажется, я что-то упускаю.  
Повисает молчание. Баки не хочется продолжать этот разговор, он устал и раздражен и почти ненавидит Стива и абсолютно точно ненавидит Картер.  
\- Можешь передать мисс Картер, что ее прием провален. Ты не убедишь меня.  
Стив вздрагивает, и его голос заметно холодеет.  
\- Пегги не подсылала меня к тебе. Не надо видеть заговоры там, где их нет.  
\- Пегги? – вдруг взрывается Джеймс. – Ах, ну да, любовь всей твоей жизни Пегги. Неужели ты не видишь, что она с тобой делает? Она подминает тебя, подчиняет своей воле. Ты теряешь себя, Стив. Ты упоминаешь ее несчетное количество раз – ее, ее работу, ее семью, ее планы на жизнь. Ты говоришь ее словами, ты даже не понимаешь, что она вкладывает тебе в голову.  
\- Может, это потому, что я люблю ее? – Роджерс, наоборот, говорит тихо, и от этого тона вся злость прогорает. Баки зарывается пальцами в волосы и чувствует, что эти слова выкачали из него все силы.  
Люблю ее.  
Люблю.  
Я люблю ее.  
Стив смотрит так, что сомнений в его словах не возникает. Он уверен в своем чувстве, как и во всем другом, что он делает. Он смотрел так же, когда подписывал разрешение на экспериментальное лечение – он был уверен в молодом враче с усталым взглядом и пятнами кофе на халате, он был уверен в нем настолько, что доверил жизнь единственного родного человека.   
А сейчас он уверен совсем в другом.  
\- Надеюсь, это взаимно, - выдавливает из себя Барнс и слышит, как за спиной тихо щелкает дверь.

***  
В первый раз он дает о себе знать короткой заметкой в газете в разделе бесплатных объявлений. Даже странно, что Стивенс зацепился глазом за эти строчки, потому что обычно он безжалостно пролистывал эту рубрику, потому что туда писали только одинокие вдовушки, желающие познакомиться с почтенными джентельменами.  
В этот раз он решил изменить своему обыкновению. Почему-то.  
"Удачи в поисках. Я ближе, чем ты думаешь. Джим."  
Инспектору кажется, что, не будь подписи, он бы все равно его узнал.  
Дело о краже картины повисло на его плечах три недели назад и ни на йоту не сдвинулось с места. Если бы Стивенс был менее практичным человеком, он бы начал думать, что в этом замешаны какие-то потусторонние силы, потому что реальный живой человек не способен проходить сквозь стены и становиться невидимым. А вор, судя по отсутствию следов, был именно таким.  
Время шло, но не приносило никаких результатов. Инспектор, поначалу еще пытавшийся юлить, в конце концов, признался миссис Барнс, что результатов по-прежнему нет. И право слово, он никогда не забудет, как потух огонь в светлых глазах и как поникли ее хрупкие плечи.  
И вот сейчас.  
\- Вот же поганец, - процедил Стивенс, не замечая, как его губы искривила почти счастливая улыбка.

Он надеялся узнать что-то об отправителе через издательство, но, оказалось, не все так просто. Объявления можно было опубликовать, либо придя лично и заполнив форму (чего этот черт, естественно, не сделал), либо отправив письмо с просьбой оразмещении и приложенным текстом. Среди десятков тысяч подобных писем найти одно-единственное представляется почти невозможным, но инспектору Стивенсу из Скотланд-Ярда упрямства не занимать. Правда, вместо точного адреса отправителя в соответсвующем поле криво и явно наспех выведено "дом под мостом".  
\- Разве вы не должны отсеивать такие письма, мисс? - Инспектор держит злосчастный конверт, как самое ценное сокровище мира. Приятная девушка, старательно улыбавшаяся статному красавцу, легко пожимает плечами.  
\- Почему же? Нам все равно, откуда пришло письмо. К тому же отправитель не изъявил желания опубликовать свой адрес, а значит, нас это вообще не касается. Вот если бы он попросил об этом, нам бы пришлось проверить, реально ли это место, чтобы не размещать недостоверные данные.  
Стивенс прячет конверт во внутренний карман пальто.  
\- В таком случае, могу и я опубликовать несколько строчек на странице бесплатных объявлений?  
Девушка подвигает ему соответствующую форму для заполнения.  
Инспектор выходит из издательства через двадцать минут, чувствуя, как потертый конверт жжет кожу сквозь ткань, и перебирая в уме мосты Лондона.  
"Я поймаю тебя. Так или иначе."

Дом под мостом оказался не домом, а, скорее, маленьким огороженным закутком, защищенным от лондонских ветров каменными выступами моста Кью. Там едва ли поместятся двое, но кое-какие предметы быта, выглядящие здесь дико и неуместно, ясно говорят, что здесь жил только один.  
\- Мистер? Эй, мистер!   
От каменных стен отбивается старческий пропитый голос, и Стивенс неосознанно проверяет наличие револьвера за поясом.  
\- При всем уважении, какого черта вы тут делаете? - Один из многих лондонских бездомных направляется к нему, чуть прихрамывая. Полицейский на секунду напрягается, но тут же себя успокаивает - этот человек не может быть Джимом.  
"Но Джим может им быть," - добавляет он про себя, уже убедившись, насколько хитер этот вор, раз решил поиграть в кошки-мышки с инспектором Скотланд-Ярда.  
\- Доброго дня, сэр. Я ищу одного человека. Он указал место "дом под мостом", когда опубликовывал объявление в газете.  
\- Ничего не знаю, - ворчит бездомный. - Когда я нашел это место, здесь никого не было. Немного вещей и надпись на стене.  
\- Надпись? - оживляется Стивенс, сам того не замечая, как вливается в ту самую игру в кошки-мышки. - Какая надпись?  
Старик тяжело вздыхает и обходит этот закуток снаружи, придерживая подранный плащ от рваного ветра, норовящего его унести.   
"Ты почти нашел меня, но я - какая жалость! - снова сбежал."

Следующие несколько дней становятся для доблестного инспектора сущим адом. Он ищет послания Джима везде - в газетах, надписях на стенах, случайно услышанных разговорах. Но нигде не находит. В эти дни затишья он непривычно раздражен, сам не понимая почему. Пару раз ему приходится напоминать самому себе, что в первую очередь ему нужно поймать преступника и вернуть украденное, а не играть в прятки с каким-то беспризорником.  
В представлении Стивенса Джим, конечно, не ребенок, но эта бесшабашность мешает воспринимать его, как человека, решившего украсть с целью наживы. Чем дальше, тем больше инспектору кажется, что он пошел на кражу исключительно от скуки.  
\- Эй, красавец! Не пожалей пару центов, всю правду расскажу! - выдергивая из вереницы мыслей, ему преграждает путь цыганка, в отличие от французких романов, отнюдь не молодая и прекрасная, а старая, пыхтящая трубкой и с бельмом на правом глазу. И видя, что мужчина никак не реагирует, проходя мимо, добавляет: - Ищешь кого-то, да? Скоро найдешь.  
Инспектор тормозит так резко, что в него врезается случайный прохожий. Рациональная часть его натуры протестует, криком крича о хитрости уличного сброда, способного на все, что угодно, лишь бы поживиться. Он успешно игнорирует собственный глас разума и сует в морщинистые руки пару долларов. Цыганка щербато улыбается и цепляется в протянутую ладонь.  
\- Ищешь кого-то уже давно, все глаза проглядел, всеми мыслями он завладел. Но не бойся, найдешь скоро, и жизнь твоя изменится. А хорошо это или плохо - сам решай.  
\- Ты знаешь его?   
\- Откуда же я могу знать? Его имя на твоей ладони не написано. - Цыганка выдыхает сизый дым прямо ему в лицо. - Но ты ищи.  
Он выдергивает ладонь, ругаясь сквозь зубы на собственную глупость. И как он мог решить, что цыганка скажет ему что-то ценное? Он резко отворачивается и делает пару шагов прочь, когда вслед доносится:  
\- Джим ждет тебя.  
Когда он поворачивается, ее уже и след простыл.

***  
В неверном свете отчетливо видно, как у него слезятся глаза и дыхание сушит губы. Он устал, и порой рука непроизвольно вздрагивает, ведя грифель совершенно не туда, куда нужно.   
Впрочем, он и без этих ошибок не был бы доволен работой. Прошло уже две недели, а у него нет даже наброска, мало-мальски похожего на оригинал. Он наблюдает за Натали сутками, он рисует ее при разном свете и в разных положениях, углем и маслом, но никак не может ухватить то, что делает эту женщину такой неповторимой.   
Он злится на себя и свою бесталанность и подбирает слова, которыми он скажет капитану Барнсу о том, что не в силах выполнить его заказ. И все равно сидит ночами, рисуя до боли в глазах.  
На время работы он переехал в особняк, которым так восхищался. На этом настояла Натали, позволив переоборудовать комнату для прислуги в мастерскую. Первое время она позировала ему там, а он пытался нарисовать классический портрет. Результат он отказывался показывать кому бы то ни было, спросив разрешения делать наброски во время совершенно обыденных занятий - за обедом, за чтением книги или вышиванием. И получив на это разрешение, он стал ее тенью.  
Многочасовое наблюдение за женщиной позволило ему увидеть ее настоящую, удивительным образом сочетающую в себе полярные противоположности человеческой натуры. И оказалось, что его мастерства не хватает на то, чтобы запечатлеть всю ее красоту и силу на холсте.  
\- Не сочтите за дерзость, Стивен, но вы выглядите невыспавшимся. Вы плохо себя чувствуете?  
И Джеймс, и Натали обращаются к нему как к равному, это и льстит, и смущает одновременно. Художник опускает взгляд, на секунду зажмуривая глаза в попытке избавиться от несуществующего песка в глазах.  
\- Благодарю за заботу, миссис Барнс. Не стоит беспокойства.  
\- Я видел ваши наброски, Стивен. Я не тороплю вас, но не понимаю, почему вы еще не начали работу над окончательным вариантом. - Капитан Барнс смотрит поверх чашки, делая глоток чая. Роджерс тяжело сглатывает под этим взглядом, хотя в нем нет ни укора, ни давления. - Эскизы просто прекрасны.  
\- Нет. - Получается более резко, чем хотелось бы, и художник съеживается, становясь меньше от этого слова, произнесенного им самим. - Эскизы не настолько хороши, как вам кажется, капитан Барнс. Вы поймете это, когда я представлю вам законченный портрет.  
Офицер легко пожимает плечами, переглядываясь с женой.

С привычного ритма жизни его сбивают сны, в которые он падает, как в бездну, на пару часов короткого отдыха. В них он высок, статен и хорош собой, на нем офицерская форма и капитанские погоны. Как самое дорогое сокровище, он сжимает в ладони тонкую руку красавицы-жены, выводя ее в центр залы и галантно кланяясь, ангажируя на танец.  
Он просыпается еще до рассвета, захлебываясь воздухом и собственным пульсом, сходящим с ума. Кончиками пальцев он еще помнит ощущение теплой нежной кожи, но, поднося руку к лицу, он видит лишь угольные разводы на огрубелых ладонях.  
Весь день он пытается избавиться от этих воспоминаний, но этот сон, словно чья-то чужая жизнь, не забывается и не стирается из памяти. Он непривычно молчалив, хотя они часто разговаривали с Натали, пока она вышивала, а он - делал очередной эскиз. Ему неуютно под ее пытливым взглядом, словно она может узнать, что снится ему ночами - она, прижимавшаяся к его груди, и он, счастливо сжимающий ее пальцы.  
Чем чаще ему снятся эти сны, тем тяжелее ему в реальной жизни. Он давно привык к себе, к такому, какой он есть - тощий, хилый и болезненный, но сейчас, оказываясь рядом с капитаном Барнсом, он чувствует себя особенно жалким. Ему никогда не стать таким, не стать достойным такой женщины, как Натали.   
Он осознает свою привязанность к ней мучительно медленно, глядя, как к ней прикасается муж, и желая прикоснуться к ней также. В такие моменты в памяти услужливо всплывают его сны, где он так похож и одновременно не похож на капитана Барнса.  
\- Стивен, почему вы так недовольны своей работой? - спрашивает Натали, аккуратно закладывая страницу в книге. - Я начинаю жалеть, что мы сделали этот заказ. Вы сведете себя в могилу с этим портретом.  
\- Я хочу поймать на бумагу то, что делает вас вами. - Художник перемазан углем, на его одежде капли краски, и он чувствует себя особенно неуютно, заставляя Натали проявлять беспокойство. За него.  
\- Я слышала, что вы рисовали на ярмарке всех желающих. Неужели тогда вы так быстро понимали, что делает их ими?  
Роджерс качает головой.  
\- Я рисовал с повязкой на глазах, ориентируясь только наощупь. Иногда так значительно легче уловить то, что ищешь.  
Она улыбается, легко поводя плечами, и откладывает книгу.  
\- Так за чем дело стоит?  
\- Но.. Я не могу...  
Не обращая внимания на его слова, она, не вставая с кресла, тянется к комоду и достает оттуда легкий шелковый шарф.  
\- Подойдите.   
Он не может избавиться от мысли, что провалился в один из своих снов, где он может безнаказанно находиться с этой женщиной, касаться ее руки без должного повода. Легшая на глаза повязка только усиливает это ощущение.  
В его воображении на нем офицерская форма, его ладони, касающиеся гладкой щеки, широкие и теплые. Он ведет пальцами, не особо задумываясь о том, что оставляет следы на ее коже. В темноте под повязкой он видит, как складываются черты ее лица в полные губы и чуть удлиненные к вискам глаза, он чувствует тугие завитки медных волос и изящный изгиб шеи. Руки заменяют ему глаза, а шелковый шарф отрезает его от этой реальности, где он всего лишь художник, мечтающий быть тем, кем он никогда не станет.  
В какой-то момент он ясно ощущает, как напрягается тонкое тело под его руками, и страх, животный, постыдный, взрывается в животе миллионами искр. Он отшатывается назад, дрожащими пальцами стягивая шарф, и видит на пороге застывшего капитана Барнса. Его глаза цвета расплавленного серебра прищурены - так щурятся военные, целясь и взводя курок за секунду до выстрела. Его лицо превратилось в маску сдерживаемой ярости, которая угадывается в каждой черточке его лица.  
Художник переводит взгляд на Натали, застывшей статуей сидящей в кресле. На ее щеке угольная тень от его пальцев, а несколько локонов растреплены, но это только помогает Стивену понять, поймать то, что он так долго и так тщетно искал в ней.   
Ее красота, ее сила, ее вызов и ее смирение, ее надменность - все это существует только для того, чтобы сводить с ума одного-единственного человека. Она становится собой только под взглядом серо-стальных глаз, прищуренных от безумной, всепоглощающей ревности.   
Капитан ничего не говорит ему, но его взгляд бьет больнее хлыста. Стыд затапливает художника, он обманул человека, давшего ему работу и крышу над головой, он поддался искушению, пусть и лишь в своих мечтах, он разочаровал человека, на которого он так хотел быть похожим, которого он так хотел считать своим другом. Когда-нибудь в другой жизни.

Старик с пышными бакенбардами, поджав губы, наблюдает, как посыльный вносит в дом свой груз, следя, чтобы он не поцарапал паркет. На лестнице, накинув на плечи шаль, стоит хозяйка дома. Она старательно сдерживает нетерпение, но тонкие пальцы выдают ее с головой, теребя бахрому. У колонны в холле стоит мужчина, и его взгляд трудно разобрать - слишком темный от бушующих чувств.  
Дворецкий сдергивает ткань с картины, и на пол мягко планирует короткая записка.  
«Я так и не набрался смелости извиниться, и прошу прощения только сейчас. Я благодарен вам за все – за кров, еду и возможность написать свою лучшую картину. С.Р.»  
Натали смотрит на полотно, прослеживая пальцем удивительно верные линии. Ее невозможно не узнать в вечернем туалете, протягивающей кавалеру руку для поцелуя. Она стоит вполоборота, улыбаясь, и из-под ресниц блестят зеленые глаза, блестят пресловутой уверенностью в своей красоте. Каждым своим жестом, каждым взглядом и улыбкой она бросает вызов одному-единственному человеку, отражающемуся в зеркале за ее спиной.  
\- Могу я отправить ответное послание через вас? – после паузы спрашивает Барнс, опираясь на свою трость и сжимая ее так крепко, что белеют костяшки. – Я бы хотел поблагодарить художника за прекрасную работу.  
\- Увы, капитан Барнс. Мистер Роджерс сегодня утром отбыл добровольцем в Кандагар.

***  
Иногда ему кажется, что узкие городские закоулки созданы только для того, чтобы там скрывалось уличное отребье. Из темноты каменной арки отчетливо доносятся звуки ударов и тихий хрип, приглушенные голоса и искаженное эхо. Стивенс страшно устал и безумно хочет поскорее добраться домой, но природное чувство справедливости не дает ему пройти мимо. 

\- Что ты им сделал? - спрашивает он, протягивая чистый платок спасенному парню. Они кажутся ровесниками, но излишняя худоба и синяки под светло-серыми глазами одновременно и добавляют ему возраста, и делают похожим на мальчишку-беспризорника. Парень улыбается, но тут же прикладывает платок к разбитой губе. Он морщится, когда Стивенс касается наливающейся синяком скулы.  
\- Вам не понять уличные законы, мистер.  
\- Стивенс. Роджер Стивенс.  
Что-то мелькает в лице парня, испуг пополам с радостью, и инспектор наверняка бы это заметил, если бы в переулке не было так темно.   
\- Меня зовут Джеймс.  
\- Ты живешь на улице, Джеймс?   
Парень кивает, не отрывая взгляда от лица собеседника, и улыбается, хотя видно, что разбитая губа этому здорово мешает.  
\- Я взялся за серьезную работу, хотел заработать денег, чтобы снять какой-нибудь угол и вырваться, наконец, с этого дна. Но мне заплатили в два раза меньше, чем мы договаривались. Я требовал вторую половину, и за это и поплатился. - Джеймс невесело усмехается и замолкает. У него такое лицо, словно он хочет еще что-то добавить, но не решается.  
\- Послушай, я могу тебе помочь. Я работаю в Скотланд-Ярде, мы можем что-нибудь придумать.  
\- Вы добрый человек, мистер Стивенс. Но я справлюсь сам. - Повисает короткая пауза, а затем Джеймс вдруг порывается вперед, хватая его за руку. - Простите меня. И до встречи.  
Роджер недоуменно проводает темную фигуру взглядом и, пожав плечами, продолжает свой путь домой. И только качает головой, когда понимает, что его карманы волшебным образом полегчали, но совершенно не жалеет о потерянных деньгах

Выходя утром из дома, он случайно наступает на неровный клочок бумаги, где быстрым, уже знакомым до дрожи почерком написано несколько строк.  
"Вы добрый человек, мистер Стивенс, и я хочу, чтобы вы знали - вчера я сказал вам правду. Я украл эту картину только для того, чтобы заработать и начать новую жизнь. Всю свою жизнь я провел на улице и умею только разве что воровать, но решил, что и честная жизнь может многому научить. У меня нет этой картины, но я знаю, у кого она. Помогите мне, мистер Стивенс, и я готов помочь вам.  
PS. А деньги я взял в долг."

Инспектор смотрит на неровные строчки безобразно долго. Он пытается убедить себя, что бывших воров не бывает, да и вся эта история выглядит слишком уж нелепо, и он не желторотый юнец, чтобы верить в сказки о раскаявшихся преступниках. В рекордные сроки он придумывает еще десяток поводов разорвать эту бумажку и перерыть лондонские улицы в поисках сероглазого парня с кошачьей улыбкой, но вместо этого пишет на обратной стороне бумажки пару слов и оставляет в проеме собственной входной двери.  
"Ужин в восемь, не опаздывай.  
PS. Деньги вернешь с процентами с первым заработком."

***  
Следующие несколько недель он почти не разговаривает со Стивом, хотя часто сталкивается с ним в палате мистера Роджерса. Прошедшая ссора повисает между ними глухим молчанием, и Баки с каждым днем все отчетливее понимает, как ему не хватает всех этих разговоров, прогулок и кофе, которых он лишился из-за Картер. Ему кажется, что влюбись Стив в кого-то другого, он был бы только рад за друга. А вот что касается Картер, то его не отпускает ощущение, что основной ее целью является он сам, Джеймс Барнс, который не хочет делиться своим открытием на благо человечества.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Роджерс! Как ваше самочувствие?  
\- Доброе утро, доктор Барнс. – Старик сидит у окна и, повернув голову, не спускает с Баки безразличного взгляда. Обычно его лицо озаряется улыбкой, стоит ему увидеть доктора на противоположном конце коридора. – Все хорошо.  
\- Точно? Вы выглядите невесело. Вас что-то беспокоит? – Роджерс качает головой, пока Барнс проводит ежедневный осмотр. - Стив просил передать, что он приедет только на следующих выходных, но, если получится, он приедет раньше. – Он говорит беззаботно, легко, хотя при упоминании Стива где-то в груди завязывается еще один узел – к этому он уже почти привык за все то время, что они не общаются.  
Слабая тень интереса скользит по лицу старика, но почти сразу тает.  
\- Спасибо, доктор Барнс. Я надеюсь, у него все хорошо.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, вы скоро с ним увидитесь.

Он стучит в дверь, совершенно игнорируя дверной звонок и второй час ночи. У него дрожат руки и совершенно безумный взгляд, и ему совершенно плевать, что они со Стивом поссорились, что, возможно, он не захочет его видеть или вообще не окажется дома. Ему плевать на такие мелочи, ему просто необходимо, чтобы он был рядом.  
Роджерс открывает дверь, щурясь от коридорного света, непривычно лохматый и донельзя близкий. Баки не волнует, что о них подумают случайные соседи или даже сам Стив, он обнимает его так крепко, почти до боли, словно наказывает их обоих за ту глупую ссору.  
\- Бак? Что случилось? Что-то с дедом? – Стив закрывает дверь, и щелчок входной двери служит сигналом – Барнс начинает говорить, сбивчиво и сумбурно, словно захлебываясь.  
\- Я понял, Стив! Я понял, что я упускаю. Оно подавляет работу эмоциональных центров в мозгу... Ты понимаешь? Это происходит медленно, лекарство накапливается в крови, чтобы потом за несколько дней лишить его всех эмоций... Стив. Ты понимаешь?.. Он перестал чему-то радоваться или огорчаться, раздражаться на проигрыш в домино или как-то реагировать на любимые моменты в книге. Он сохраняет трезвость мысли, он запоминает все, что происходит, но он не проявляет никаких личностных реакций.  
Стив держит его за плечи, не отрывая взгляда, не меняясь в лице. Возможно, он не осознает всего, что пытается донести до него друг, но под его ладонями мнется жесткая ткань пиджака, и Баки кажется, что это единственное в этом мире ощущение, которое спасает его от позорной истерики.  
\- Слишком поздно, Стив, ты понимаешь? Я понял это слишком поздно. Теперь я не уверен, что отмена приема или снижение дозы что-то изменят. Прости меня, Стив, пожалуйста. – Он утыкается лбом в его плечо, не зная, как смотреть в глаза человеку, чьего деда он вытащил с того света, а потом превратил в холодную бездушную машину.   
Роджерс не отталкивает и ничего не говорит, и Баки догадывается, что он вряд ли сходу осознает весь масштаб трагедии.  
\- Только это еще не все, - он тяжело сглатывает. – «Вектор» снова предлагал мне продать разработку, я снова оказался. Я объяснил свой отказ выявленным побочным эффектом, не слишком вдаваясь в подробности, но обрисовав ситуацию достаточно четко. И ты знаешь, Стив, их это не смутило. Они угрожали мне, Стив. Они сказали, что заберут данные так или иначе, вне зависимости от моего желания. - и после паузы добавляет: - Я хочу их уничтожить.  
\- Прости меня, Бак. – Друг говорит тихо, хрипло, и Барнс замирает, даже дрожь отпускает, делая тело вялым и непослушным. Ему кажется, что он бы упал, не держи его Стив за плечи. – Ты был прав. Она хотела добраться до тебя с моей помощью, она хотела убедить тебя продаться «Вектору».  
\- И где она теперь?  
\- Исчезла через пару дней после нашего с тобой разговора. – Стив тяжело вздыхает и тянется за висящей на вешалке курткой. – Поехали. Ты заберешь вещи и пока поживешь у меня. А утром пойдем в полицию.

\- Тебе точно не нужна моя помощь?  
\- Я быстро, только вещи в сумку покидаю. - Баки улыбается, заметно успокоившись. Он заметил это еще при первом знакомстве: рядом со Стихом все проблемы кажутся решаемыми в два счета, рядом со Стивом ему кажется, что он может все. Так и сейчас - он переедет к Роджерсу, завтра напишет заявление в полицию и сведет на нет побочный эффект. А если нет - уничтожит эту разработку от греха подальше.  
\- Я жду тебя в машине. Не задерживайся там.  
\- Я вернусь.

1 месяц спустя  
\- Мистер Старк.  
\- Мистер Роджерс.  
Высокий темноглазый мужчина сдержанно улыбается, пожимая руку. У него тонкие черты лица и донельзя пытливый взгляд. Стив считает это хорошим знаком.  
\- Итак. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Меня интересуют обстоятельства смерти доктора Джеймса Барнса.  
Старк хмурится, припоминая.  
\- Это тот молодой врач, которого нашли мертвым в собственной квартире? Но экспертиза установила, что он умер от инфаркта. Почему вы считаете, что это не так?  
\- Мне не нужны купленные экспертизы, мистер Старк, я уже ходил в полицию. Плачу любую сумму, лишь бы все, кто замешан в этом, гнили за решеткой.  
Старк достает из внутреннего кармана исписанный блокнот, листая в поисках чистой страницы.  
\- Расскажите все, что знаете.

***  
Он смотрит на рабочий стол, заваленный бумагами и заставленный кофейными чашками. В выдвижном ящике - любимый, уже изрядно потрепанный лаптоп и кучка флешек. Джеймс понятия не имеет, где Стив хранит свои рабочие материалы, но письмо - самое важное из того, что требовал Зола, - он найдет. Он проводит пальцем по темному дереву столешницы и на секунду закрывает глаза.  
" - Джеймс, я знаком с доктором Зола уже много лет. Подозревать, а тем более открыто обвинять его - безумие!  
\- Стив. Я прошу тебя... - Снайпер рвано выдыхает и игнорирует взгляд журналиста - таким взглядом смотрит хозяин, пытающийся приструнить разлаявшегося пса. - Да, я не могу точно сказать, связан ли он с "Вектором", но он нечист на руку.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Стив, все хорошо? - слишком - слишком! - близко раздается учтивый голос, и Джеймс тяжело сглатывает под бледным выцветшим взглядом. - Простите, что вмешиваюсь. Мне показалось, что я мог стать причиной неудовольствия твоего друга. - Доктор обезоруживающе поднимает ладони, а затем, улыбнувшись, протягивает руку. - Меня зовут Арним Зола. Мне знакомо ваше лицо. Мы не встречались?  
Нисколько не заботясь о вежливости, телохранитель игнорирует протянутую руку и вновь обращается к Роджерсу.  
\- Я прошу тебя, уйдем отсюда.  
\- Простите, доктор Зола, ради бога, простите. Это мой... друг, и он немного не в себе. - Журналист снова бросает дергающий за поводок взгляд. Джеймс никогда не видел его таким - в голубых глазах злость плещется через край, сам он стал тоньше, острее, как натянутая струна. Джеймс упрямо поджимает губы и повторяет:  
\- Пойдем со мной, Стив.  
Доктор Зола вежливо улыбается и ждет. Роджерс дергает плечом и заметно теряет терпение - сдерживаемая злость переплавляется в тихую ярость.  
\- Джеймс, ты мне больше не нужен. Можешь идти.  
\- Совсем?  
\- Совсем."  
Снайпер складывает и раскладывает злосчастное письмо, глядя перед собой. Он не понаслышке знает, чем промышлял добрый доктор Зола несколько лет назад, и пытается убедить себя, что официальное увольнение - прекрасный повод просто развернуться и уехать, а не вытаскивать этого суслика из задницы. В конце концов, кто он ему? Мрачный парень, следующий за ним по пятам только потому, что ему за это заплатили. И как же хочется встряхнуть его и выдать сакраментальное "я же тебе говорил?!", вот только для этого действительно надо вытащить его из задницы.

Он видит собственное отражение в голубых глазах, покачивая маленькую флешку за брелочное кольцо. Там все - черновики, история переписки и даже отсканированное письмо анонима. Стив смотрит, беспомощно вздрагивая, когда на Джеймса наставляются несколько стволов. Он кажется еще меньше, и в вороте расстегнутой рубашки судорожно дергается кадык. Он беззвучно шевелит губами, но так ничего и не произносит.  
\- Я рад, что вы уложились в срок, - говорит Зола, крутя в руках старомодную трость. - А пока можете присесть, мы проверим, все ли верно.  
Джеймс не двигается с места и остается стоять, не спуская глаз со Стива. Он видит, как наливается синяк на скуле, и кровь на рубашке, и нож в рукаве жжет просто невыносимо. Краем глаза он видит, как кто-то из людей вставляет флешку в разъем, но его это мало беспокоит, хотя в этот момент был подан сигнал Уилсону и каким-то его дружкам из ФБР. Он не сильно вникал в эти хакерские подробности, он пришел сюда, только чтобы забрать Стива. Осталось лишь немного потянуть время.  
\- Знаете, Джеймс, вы были моим лучшим проектом. - Зола ведет светскую беседу и кладет руку Стиву на плечо, словно представляя своего любимого племянника пришедшим в гости друзьям. - Как жаль, что после вашего побега его пришлось закрыть. Но какая ирония, не правда ли? Мы с вами снова встретились.  
\- Что вам еще нужно? Все материалы у вас, отпустите его.  
\- Дело в том, что я бы хотел убедить Стива поработать с нами, но он отказывается. Он всегда был таким упрямым и просто патологически честным. - Доктор сокрушенно качает головой и треплет Роджерса за щеку. - И знаете что, Джеймс? Я не верю, что сейчас сюда не мчатся ребята из ФБР, ЦРУ или куда вы там еще решили обратиться, и хотя мы глушим сигнал вашего жучка, думаю, нас все равно вскоре найдут. И, поскольку времени у меня мало, я принял решение. "Вектор" заплатил мне достаточно, но все эти таблетки и пилюли совершенно не мое. Я решил вернуться к старым разработкам, раз уж одна из них так любезно пришла прямо ко мне.  
Стив смотрит на друга, не отрываясь, не моргая и, кажется, даже не дыша. Возможно, он не понимает, о чем говорит Зола, а может, доктор поведал ему обо всех этих экспериментах. Какая разница? Стив смотрит, и Джеймс не может отделаться от ощущения, что он прощается.   
\- Оставь его, и я вернусь в твою лабораторию, - хрипло говорит снайпер.  
\- Очень мило, но ты и так туда вернешься, - улыбается Зола и делает почти незаметный знак рукой. Под тихий хлопок, раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку, шею обжигает болью, отчего колени мгновенно становятся ватными. Джеймс знает, что у него есть полминуты, прежде чем он отключится окончательно. И за эти тридцать секунд он слышит выстрел и видит, как стекленеет взгляд голубых глаз человека, которого он не сумел спасти.

"Сыворотка введена в кровь 6 лет и 8 месяцев назад. Физические показатели в сравнении с данными первого года наблюдений не снижены. Регенеративная способность усилена на 23%. Болевой порог существенно завышен.   
Личностные реакции проявляются по синусоиде: вспышки агрессии и приступы апатии затрудняют контроль за действиями объекта, но при этом физические показатели не изменяются. Для подавления эмоционального фона планируется психотропное медикаментозное лечение, а также электрическое воздействие на участки мозга."

***  
Совет состоит из двенадцати членов, тринадцатый - его Глава Иоганн Шмидт - сидит в дальнем конце стола. Он слушает внимательно, чуть склонив голову к плечу, остальные смотрят с одинаково штампованным интересом. Роджерс докладывает основательно и по существу, не пропуская ни одну значимую деталь. Барнс молчит, считая снайперов.  
Почтительно опустив голову, пока в ответ звучат стандартные формулировки похвалы, Джеймс отсчитывает десять ударов сердца, но сбивается: Глава Совета встает из-за стола, не прерывая формальную речь, и подходит к ним почти вплотную. Он выглядит довольным результатами и кажется, будто хочет пожать клерикам руки и поздравить с успешной операцией, но разговор неожиданно поворачивается совсем в другую сторону.  
\- Скажите, Роджерс, как давно вы напарники?  
\- С самого начала службы, сэр, - ровно отвечает Стив, а Джеймс чувствует, как Шмидт обходит его кругом, смотрит, словно он что-то любопытное и забавное. - Будучи адептами мы проходили совместное обучение.  
\- Значит, если я сейчас убью его во имя Тетграмматона как эмоционального преступника, вы не будете испытывать сожаление.  
\- Я не испытываю ничего, кроме желания служить Тетраграмматону.  
Джеймс бесстрастно смотрит вперед - Шмидт все знал, играя с ними, давая возможность почувствовать себя победителями до тех пор, пока он позволял. Члены Совета - реалистичные голограммы несуществующих людей - исчезают. Это даже облегчает им задачу, и беретта скользит в ладонь из рукава в ту же секунду, когда в затылок упирается пистолет. Снайперы ощериваются пушками, а Джеймс видит только прищуренный взгляд голубых глаз поверх холодного металла, направленного в их сторону.   
\- Я думаю, вы мне врете, клерик.   
Однажды он сказал Стиву: "Я не хочу попадаться им живым. Обещай, что убьешь меня. Сам.". Стив обещал.   
Джеймс знает, что напарник сейчас вспомнил именно об этом, и качает головой. Помни, зачем мы здесь, Стив. Посмотри, сколько снайперов вокруг, нам не уйти живыми - разве мы не хотели этого? - а его.. его нужно убрать. Остальное завершит Сопротивление.  
Просто стреляй, Стив.  
Он улыбается, когда два выстрела сливается в один.

Стерильные белые стены режут глаза, остро пахнет медикаментами. Он на пробу делает глубокий вдох и кривится от прошившей голову боли. Потирает саднящее левое плечо и чувствует там расползшийся безобразный шрам. Откуда он, Барнс не помнит.  
Пришедший врач проводит осмотр, отчего-то качая головой. Вероятно, он не очень доволен результатами, но ставит пометку о выписке.  
Джеймс одевается быстро, по-военному четко. Голова еще болит, но вскоре препараты подействуют, а пока это просто небольшое неудобство. Он идет по коридорам, выходит к центральной лестнице и встраивается в ровный строй людей. Вдалеке он видит высокую фигуру и направляется туда, он не спешит. По дороге кто-то толкает его в плечо, туда, где шрам, о котором он уже даже забыл. Он оборачивается, и два бесстрастных взгляда сталкиваются ровно настолько, сколько требуется, чтобы идентифицировать прохожего.  
\- Барнс.  
\- Роджерс. Прошу меня извинить.  
Роджерс едва заметно кивает, и они расходятся. Джеймс лишь дольше необходимого потирает плечо, так и не вспомнив, откуда у него тот шрам.  
\- Готов к работе? У нас много всего. - У напарника темные глаза и темный взгляд, и Барнс, похоже, слишком долго был в госпитале, раз успел забыть, как тяжело смотреть ему в глаза. Он не задерживается и сразу начинает спускаться.  
\- Расскажешь по дороге, Брок. 

\- Отдать приказ о ликвидации, господин Пирс?  
Ничем не примечательный мужчина, немолодой, светловолосый и светлоглазый, катает в ладони пару металлических шариков, сидя в дальнем конце стола. Он смотрит на голографический экран, где двое мужчин столкнулись на лестнице, обменялись вежливыми репликами и разошлись. Ни один из них не обернулся.  
Пирс улыбается.  
\- Нет, они так легко не отделаются. Еще пригодятся.

 

***  
\- Отойди от стола, - голос звучит спокойно и как-то обреченно. - Капитан.  
Родж оборачивается и упирается взглядом в солдатский жетон даже быстрее, чем в дуло винтовки. Надо было дать ему сдохнуть. Идиот.  
\- Послушай, эти бумаги очень важны, - максимально миролюбиво начинает он, прекрасно понимая, что в небольшом помещении устраивать перестрелку - верный способ самоубийства.   
\- О, я это знаю, - невесело усмехается Солдат. - Они важны настолько, что я готов пустить тебе пулю в лоб, чтобы их забрать. Руки. Чтоб я видел.  
\- На кого ты работаешь? - Как-то слабо верится, что ЩИТ нанял двух сталкеров для одной цели и решил сыграть в тотализатор, кто из них победит.   
Солдат прищуривает глаза. Конечно, так он все и рассказал.  
\- Послушай, - делает вторую попытку Родж, применяя старый дедовский способ убалтывания психов с оружием, держащих тебя на мушке. - Эти данные помогут нам. Вирус не уничтожен, он вернется..  
\- Он уже вернулся, капитан, - перебивает его Солдат, и что-то, похожее на сожаление мелькает на его лице. - Я не хочу тебя убивать, но сделаю это, если ты будешь мне мешать.  
Та часть про "не хочу тебя убивать" звучит довольно обнадеживающе, но Родж не сильно обольщается. Еще он не очень понял ремарку про вернувшуюся заразу и уже готов поинтересоваться, когда замечает одну деталь.   
\- О, ты заметил, да? - небрежно говорит Солдат. Левая ладонь, поддерживающая ствол винтовки, покрыта чем-то, смутно напоминающим змеиную чешую, уходящую под рукав куртки. Как-то в прошлые разы он не замечал эту интригующую подробность, ну да впрочем было не до того. А может, он был в перчатках. - Вирус вернулся уже давно, просто действует медленнее. - Солдат бросает быстрый взгляд на наручные часы и удобнее перехватывает винтовку. - У меня мало времени, капитан.   
Родж смотрит в серые глаза поверх приклада и понимает, что его действительно не хотят убивать, иначе бы они не трепались так долго, как старухи на базаре. Неизвестно, чем он заслужил такое расположение, но прикидывает, как бы разойтись по-мирному, при этом стрелять в Солдата тоже не хочется. То ли ему понравилась их игра в следопытов по пути сюда, то ли мрачное очарование этого хмурого типа произвело на него такое впечатление. Хер знает.   
Хотя, по-хорошему, пристрелить бы его и всего делов.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - вдруг говорит он, не сильно понимая, о чем сейчас болтает язык. - Сыворотка уже в разработке, с этими данными ее создадут уже скоро.   
Лицо Солдата смягчается и теперь видно, что, пожалуй, они ровесники. Он чуть беспомощно хмурит брови, и Родж понимает, что нашел правильные слова.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - повторяет он. - Я серьезно.  
И, мать вашу, он действительно серьезно. Не то чтобы он раньше притаскивал из Городов гостей, но готов рискнуть и доставить этого парня на базу. Медики, конечно, будут в экстазе от возможности его изучить с ног до головы, и, признаться, Родж надеется, что эту часть можно будет сократить до минимума. На месте Солдата он был бы не в восторге стать лабораторной крысой, несмотря на все обещания излечения.   
Забавно будет, если он сейчас получит обещанную пулю в лоб, пока стоит и размышляет о светлом будущем.  
\- У меня мало времени.. - снова говорит Солдат, и его голос звучит надломлено и глухо. Родж не понимает, о чем речь, до тех пор, пока Солдат не падает коленями в пол и не роняет винтовку, прижимая правую руку к шее. Его лицо искажается, рот кривится в беззвучном крике, и он хватает воздух судорожными глотками, словно выныривая из глубины.  
Рефлексы тела никуда не денешь, и первая реакция на возможную угрозу однозначна - ладони привычно ложатся на автомат, и дуло упирается прямо в покрытый испариной лоб. Лежащий на курке палец слегка дрожит, но Родж успешно это игнорирует.  
Все заканчивается меньше чем за минуту. Солдат тяжело дышит, его рука обессилено падает на пол, когда он, наконец, поднимает глаза. Родж никогда не видел, чтобы так смотрели. В черноте расширившихся зрачков плещутся отголоски недавней боли пополам с бесконечной усталостью. Он не знает, что это было, но думает, откуда берутся силы у этого парня и что он сам бы пустил себе пулю в лоб.  
\- Они меня отследят, - неразборчиво говорит Солдат и опускает голову, отводя взгляд. На шее, прямо там, где проходит яремная вена, под тонкой кожей медленно затухает красный огонек.   
Родж молчит, думая о том, что сейчас отличная возможность выпытать у этого парня, на кого он работает и зачем им эти разработки, или вообще пристрелить к чертям. Забрать эти гребаные бумажки и свалить, в конце концов, домой. Свою часть по спасению человечества он выполнил.  
Это оказалось намного проще, чем спасти одного конкретного человека.  
\- Есть у меня парочка знакомых на этот счет. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Солдат поднимает глаза и хватается за протянутую руку.


End file.
